When I die, I will die as me
by StellaRiddle
Summary: Draco attempts a suicide. Hermione finds him and heals him. All he wants is her. All she wants is him. Can two broken hearts heal each other? Draco doesn't care what happens, as long as Hermione is still safe in his arms. The two have agreed on one thing. When we die, we die as us. We die together. But until then, lets live.


The words "You'll come back for me right?" and the answer "Of course!" had been spoken long ago. They meant nothing now. Nothing what so ever. They were just empty memories. He had never felt so alone. The huge bay window stood open, and the wind ruffled his hair softly.

It had been a dream, where she had promised she would come for him. And then he would hold her close.

He wished people would see him differently. They only saw him as dark. It was not him they hated. It was his mark. It was his name. Perhaps, if he had headed down a different path, he would have his own family now. Perhaps, if he had just opened his eyes and taken her when he had the chance, he would have gotten her.

But her heart belonged to somebody else. It was not his to keep. So he had tormented her. He buried his aching head into his arms and rested them on the window ledge. It was not Draco that the world hated. It was Malfoy. It was the dark mark.

He rested his perfectly polished boots onto the sill. He looked down at them in disgust. Money. That was what people said. If you had money, you're happy. Load of bull that. He tore them off and flung hard against the fall. They clattered to the ground.

Draco turned towards the window. If he jumped…. What would happen if he jumped? Would he be missed? No. Father and Mother were dead. Pansy might. But she didn't count. She didn't love Draco. She loved his fortune.

He swung his legs over the edge. Just a tiny push and he would be off. It was a rather beautiful place to die, he thought. The old London houses made of stone with green vines making their way up. The cobble stone streets that were currently deserted. The pretty street lamps lit up the night.

Draco looked down. If he jumped, he would land in his own little back yard. The moonlight lit up the spot where he would land. A private place to die. Right next to the bed of lilies. Her favorite flowers.

He was about to push off when he realized something. He could send her a letter. He would be dead by the time that she read it, so it wouldn't matter. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He weakly summoned a piece of parchment and a quill. He began to write.

 _Dear love,_

 _I honestly can't believe I'm writing this. But since I'm going to die, I might as well._

 _Yes, I am about to die. Jump out the window actually. Ill die right next to the lilies._

 _Your favorite flower. I just wanted to say my last words to you. I'm sorry that I teased_

 _you and hurt you. I did it because I didn't know how else to get your attention._

 _Please forgive me for all the pain I caused you. I would give anything to hold you_

 _in my arms just once. Will you forgive me my love? Please, please, please don't let_

 _anyone ever. EVER. Let you down again. You are beautiful. Has anyone ever told_

 _you that? I fear that I messed up. Big time. I know I did. I'm going to die now and_

 _I'm not scared. I'll wait for you there. Please take good care of Harmony, my owl._

 _I named her after you. Well, as close as I could without it being your actual name._

 _I love you. Always have. Always will. I added in a necklace. If you want to come see_

 _me, say my name and it will take you here. I have left this house for you._

 _You deserve the best. I love you. I can't say it enough. Goodbye darling. It will be an_

 _Honor to die with you on my mind._

 _More serious than I have ever been in my life and lots of love,_

 _Draco._

 _Just Draco. When I die tonight, I will be Draco. Not Malfoy. Not ferret. Draco._

 _Farwell._

He rolled it up and handed it Harmony, who looked at him sadly.

"Take this to her. And don't come back. Stay there. I wont be here if you come back." He whispered softly. Harmony hooted and butted her head against his palm before turning around and flying into the distance. He watched her until she disappeared.

He braced himself and pushed off. He could feel himself leaving the window and falling through the air. He closed his eyes slowly. There was only one name and a pair of chocolate eyes on his mind before he hit the ground.

 _Hermione_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Would it ever end? Hermione leaned on her elbows and groaned. She just couldn't finish this chapter. She flung her quill down in despair. It was nearly 12 o'clock. She got up and started putting stuff away as there came a tap at her window.

She set down her cup of tea, which she had just picked up, and opened the glass. A beautiful owl flew in.

"Hello there." Hermione said softly. The owl nipped her finger and desperately thrust its leg forwards. Hermione opened the letter and scanned over it. She gasped and stumbled back hitting herself on the bookshelf behind her.

"Malfoy?" She croaked. A silver necklace landed on the floor in front of her. "No! Malfoy don't jump!" She cried and dove for the necklace. The owl was hooting desperately. Her cold fingers closed around the metal.

"Malfoy!" Nothing happened. Hermione waited. "Malfoy!" She tried again. Nothing. "Draco!" She cried, and the world disappeared. She got the feeling of being squeezed, and then she appeared in front of a beautiful house. She grabbed her wand and unlocked the door. She ran through the house and out the back.

There lay Draco, his robe flung out around him. She gasped and rushed to his side. His shoulders where still rising and falling softly, signaling that he was still alive. Just. His silver hair was spread like silk around is pale face. His eyes were closed.

"Malfoy!" She collapsed to her knees and shook his shoulder. "Oh, Malfoy please wake up!" He didn't stir. "MALFOY!"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Draco groaned in his head. Everything hurt. Why was he still alive?

"Malfoy!" Wait. What was that? Could it be? No.

"Malfoy please wake up!" It was. It was, it was, it was. Hermione. He cracked open an eye and before him sat the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She was in her pajamas and her hair was tussled. Worry etched her pretty face and her eyes widen when she saw he was awake.

"Oh Malfoy!" She cried, stroking his hair. He opened both eyes and looked at her weakly.

"You came." He croaked. Hermione nodded.

"Of course I came! You said you were going to jump! And you did. Oh why did you jump Malfoy?" He looked at her and he felt tears coming.

"I was just tired of everything. Why did you come?" He asked, hope flaring up deep within him.

"I had too! You said you were going to die! I couldn't let that happen!"

"Do you love me?" He asked weakly. Hermione looked startled. Draco's hopes crashed.

"No. I don't love you." But then she grabbed his cheeks and looked deep into his eyes. "But I don't hate you. In fact, I don't even don't like you. I forgave you a long time ago Draco." His hopes flared again. He loved the way his name sounded on her lips.

"Hermione." He whispered.

"Sh. Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital…"

"No! Please not the hospital!" He looked at her, practically begging. "I can't bear it! If anyone finds out I attempted suicide, Ill be in even worse light."

"But then how?" Hermione looked at him sadly.

"Please, you heal me. Please, please." He looked at her, his grey eyes full of pain. She smiled sadly.

"Draco, I'm not sure if I know how."

"Please, try…" His voice was fading. She quickly stumbled up and grabbed his hand. She closed her hand around her new necklace, instinct she supposed, and they appeared above her tiny bookshop.

She hauled him into her room and laid him on her bed. She cast all the healing spells she knew, healing his bones and organs as well as she could. She gave him potions to ease the pain. She worked quickly, desperate to heal her ex-bully.

She finally finished, and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He grasped her hand as tightly as he could as the skellow grow took affect.

"Sleep Draco." She whispered.

"Where's Weasley?" Draco murmured, his eyelids drooping.

"He doesn't live her." She said, smiling. She knew where this was going.

"Why not?"

"We're not together."

"Oh." Was the last thing he said before he slipped into blackness. She dropped his hand and walked out of her room and into the living room. She stared at her story. It felt like it was ages ago. There came a hoot and she jumped. The owl was still sitting on the window.

Hermione smiled.

"He is safe." She mumbled. "He is in there." The owl gave a happy hoot and nibbled her ear before swopping into her bedroom to its master.

Hermione once again looked down at the last sentence she had written before the owl had arrived.

 _In that one moment, she knew her life would never be the same._

Oh, one sentence could never be more right.


End file.
